Hunger Missions
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: The Gallagher Girls characters in place of the Hunger Games characters except a different plot. its really good. full summary inside. Zammie story and other cannon couples. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. You know you wanna look! Review!


**Hey! I'm trying out a new story! I'm going to put the full summary below.**

**A cross between Hunger Games and Gallagher Girls. No characters from Hunger Games though. Cammie is in Katniss's place in district 12 while Zach is a Career from district 2. But was that all he was? Bex was from district 7 while Grant was from district 1. Liz was from district 11 while Jonas was from district 9. Were they all only unlucky tributes? Cammie was, but while in the arena, she falls in love and learns of a supposedly inexistent Company called the CIA. What is she supposed to do when she has to put her trust in the one she is supposed to kill?**

**Olay that was a Crappy summary but I promise that I have a lot of ideas for it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunger Games or Gallagher Girls, I just blend their stories.**

CPOV

I awoke to the chirping of the birds and groaned. Rolling over, I reached out for my little brother, James. He was 13 and had been sleeping with me since last year he first started going to the reaping. My father had strangely disappeared in the arena when he was suddenly and called forward in the 2nd quarter quell. This year was the 56th Annual Hunger Games and James had been 7 when he disappeared. It haunted him and no matter how many times the capitol told us that it was planned, I knew it wasn't and that my father was alive somewhere. I would find him someday. I was 11 when it happened and now, at 17, I experienced more lost in life than most people.

My mother was good to us, but with my father gone, she had to work more in order to keep my brother and I supported. We hardly see her anymore, therefore, I practically raise myself and James.

I touched James's sandy blonde hair, just a shade lighter than mine. He rolled over and grumbled through closed eyes, "Cammie?" I smiled and hummed, ruffling his hair, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of early morning in district 12. Unfortunately, it couldn't stay that way, I made extra money for the family through competitions.

There were illegal competitions that took place behind the school in a big field. The peacekeepers didn't stop it, for that was entertainment for them in our boring district. The competitions were made up of running, weapons, and sparring. We never killed or seriously hurt our competition, though. If we did, we would be just as sick as the COC. The leaders of Panam. It was abbreviated for circle of Cavan. Catherine Goode, the leader and president, was a sick woman who had murdered her husband and is said to have sent her son to district 2 in order to train as a career and win Hunger Games some year. Luckily, she can not make decisions for how the game is made or who dies and who wins. The Game Makers do, but they do not easily choose favorites.

In the competitions, I was best at archery and Sparring, even the biggest guys had a deflated ego when I beat them a sparring. I came in second for knife throwing, the butcher's son was obviously the best at that.

"I got to go, James," I whispered quietly.

He grunted his response, "I'll be back in time for the Reaping," I assured quickly and slid out of bed. I grabbed my father's leather jacket and my worn combat boots. I then slipped my bow and hand made arrows over my shoulder. Unfortunately, the competitions do not provide weapons. Therefore, I also slipped a couple knives in my belt and deemed myself ready.

With one last glance at my mother's empty bed and my brothers sleeping form, I slipped out the door to the morning dew.

Seeing as today was reaping day, no one was stupid enough to actually hold the competitions today. So I jogged the opposite way from the school and towards the fence.

My father used to bring me here all the time. It was illegal, but that never stopped us. The fence was supposed to be electrified, but of course it wasn't. it hadn't been in over 30 years, or so my dad had told me. I quickly ducked through the opening that was only a bit larger than me and scurried to the tree line.

I was about to take a shot at as buck, the first deer I had seen all year when the crashes of the bushes scared it away. I always came hear alone and had never seen anybody else out here. Therefore, I quickly ducked behind a bush, just in time to see Josh Bridges emerge from the bushes along with Dillan Whops. The idiot jocks of the school. No wonder they made so much noise.

"Josh, dude, are you sure she came this way?" Dillan asked distractedly as he tripped on a root, and caught himself against a tree. I almost snorted at the clumsiness.

"Yea, man, Cameron definitely came this way," My ears perked up at the sound of my name and I listened closely. The breeze blew some strands of my tight braid into my eyes and I brushed it away, annoyed.

"Why are we looking for her any ways? You know that she hates you." Dillan was a bit smart of that. I hated his guts, he had been after me since freshman year and no matter how many times I brushed him or pushed him off, he always came back.

"She doesn't hate me," Well that's a matter of opinion, "she's simply playing hard to get."

I couldn't help it, I snorted out a laugh. Josh's head snapped in my direction and backed away more into the bushes. As he came closer, I was ready to jump out and attack, but then the bell for the pre-reaping, which is when they warn us that the reaping will begin in an hour, rings.

Dillan pulled at his friend's arm and, like the cowards they are, they dashed out of the forest, scaring all the animals within 5 miles away.

I emerged from the bush a minute later and made my way towards home, James and mom would be worried if I wasn't there on time.

As soon as I slipped through the front door, I was attacked with a hug from my mother. I awkwardly patted her back. I wasn't a hugger and never seeing my mother made it extra awkward. Thankfully, she pulled away a second later.

"I heated some water for you and laid out a dress," I nodded and gave her a little smile. I was glad that even with her gone all the time, she still tried. The water was lukewarm when I got in. Here in district 12, it's definitely not easy to get hot water. I quickly scrubbed and the water was cold by the time I was finished.

I went to my room and found a pretty light blue dress that went down to my knees and a sweet heart neckline on it. The sleeves only went a bit past my shoulders and there was a blue ribbon to finish it off. I quickly put it on and threw my hair into its usual braid. Don't expect me to do a fancy hair style for reaping.

I walked into the kitchen where my mother had a small loaf of bread from the bakery set out. James was wearing a white button down shirt that tucked into tan Khakis and his hair was in its usual disarray. Don't expect him to ever do his hair either.

"Cameron," My mother spoke, with her being gone so much, she hadn't really picked up the nickname that James had given me, "this is your second to last year of reaping and you are almost 18, I think it might be time for you to get married soon."

I dropped the loaf I was eating and hung my jaw, "You're kidding, right mom?" I asked hopefully.

Unfortunately my mother looked me in the eye and shook her head. I sighed sadly, "Mom, you know that I am never getting married or having kids. Why do you insist?"

"Cameron, I just don't want you to be lonely your whole life," She said sadly and looked back down at the bread.

"I won't be lonely, Ma," I assured lightly, "I'll have James and people around town to keep me company." I knew that I wouldn't always have James. When he got married, he would have to find a different him and I would be left alone, but neither my mother nor I felt the need to discuss that on this depressing day.

"Okay," My mother dismissed it with a sigh, "You kid's better get going, I don't want you to be late."

James and I both nodded as we got up and headed for the door. My mother didn't like coming to the Reapings live anymore. It reminded her too much of father. As I passed her, I planted a quick kiss on her head, "I'll be fine," I assured her and then James and I walked out the door and to the reaping stage.

We checked in silently and I walked James over to his age group before heading towards the other 17 year olds. No body was talking or laughing like they usually did on every other day. They knew that this was only the beginnings of watching two kids from their district being carted off to their death.

The Mayor said a quick speech as the only living winner of district 12, Joe Solomon, stepped on stage. Joe was about my mother's age with brown hair and blue eyes, the regular district 12 look **(I needed the looks to match Cammie)** he had a light scruff of a beard and was dressed in a night suit and tux. A lot of the teenage girls had a crush on him, never me though. He was my father's best friend and like a second father to me.

And then Abigail Cameron stepped on stage. She was a bit less eccentric than most other escorts. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a fancy hair style and her brown eyes were accentuated with golden eye liner and light blue eye shadow. She acted excited about the games, but I could see pity in her eyes every time she congratulates a tribute.

But, a capitol citizen is a capitol citizen and I hate them all. I also happen to know that she is very strict about manners.

She stepped up to the microphone and tapped it, causing a loud screeching sound that died down with the rest of the little bit of chatter, "Hello District 12 and welcome to the 56th annual hunger games! Let the odds be _ever_ in your favor." she recited, her obnoxious capitol voice speaking through the speakers, "Now, as always, ladies first."

Time seemed to freeze as she walked to the girl's bowl. I had to remind myself to breathe as she reached into the bowl and pulled out a random slip of paper. There were thousands of names in that bowl and only ten of mine. I had to use tesserea a couple of times. She drew in a breath and time unfroze, "Cameron Morgan."

My breath caught. It was me. I looked around at the people as the girls in my group backed away as if I had the plague. I then looked back up to Joe and saw a troubled look on his face. I put on a brave face, knowing that the cameras were on me and that all of Panem would see if I showed any weakness. I straightened my posture and walked slowly up to the stage, ignoring the sigh of relieves that people were making that it had not been them or their friends. I stepped on stage and saw the pity in Abigail's eyes as she took my hand and thumped to the center of the stage in her heels. She then let go of my hand in order to reach into the boy's bowl. I looked around at the kids and quickly spotted James. His bottom lip was quivering and I sent him a silent plea to be brave, because if he wasn't, then mother would have nothing left.

He received the message and immediately straightened. It was then that Abigail stepped back to the microphone and read the name that changed my fate, "James Morgan," Her smile left her face as she read the last name and she glanced at me. My jaw was tight and my eyes were wide as I processed what had been said.

James still looked like my brave little shoulder as he stepped onto stage and I had to stop myself from rushing over to hug him. That would be showing weakness,

"Ladies and gentlemen, district 12's tributes of the 56th Annual Hunger Games!" Then she rushed us inside the tribute buildings and as soon as the camera's were gone I hugged my little brother like my life depended on it. And it did. I knew that no matter what, I would die before my brother.

Even if it meant having to kill myself.

**I really hope you like this story, because I really do. Let me explain some things though. Cammie is 17 and her little brother is 13. Their father disappeared during the quarter quell. District 12 mainly have brown hair and blue eyes, some with blonde hair and blue eyes. Zach is 18 and doesn't look like a district 2 tribute because he is from the capitol. I changed some things around to fit my story and the characters. Please review, I really like this story and wouldn't want to end it because no one reviewed or read it.**

**~COCO**


End file.
